


He Has Your Eyes

by ChassidyPostert80



Series: Aunt Missouri's Money [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Child Abandonment, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Lawyer Crowley (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Dean and Cass finally confessed their undying love for one another and are living a happy life with their daughter. What could be better? That is, until Lisa leaves a little surprise on their doorstep.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Naomi (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer
Series: Aunt Missouri's Money [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567633
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Cass awoke the next morning the same way he always did; snuggled up next to Dean. Out of habit, he started to pull away when a steel arm tightened around him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean’s voice was still rough from sleep.

“I just, um…” Cass stammered before last night’s events slammed into his brain; images of Dean confessing his feelings for him and making love to him. Him and Dean; he could hardly believe it. They were together now, like really together; no more pretending, no more fake marriage. The realization hit him that he was allowed to stay where he was and he relaxed against his husband. “Nowhere.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear. I’m really comfortable right now.” Dean replied, tipping Cass’s chin so that he could look into his eyes. “I love you Cass.”

“I love you too Dean.”

“Thank god. I was half afraid that last night was a dream. I’m so glad it wasn’t.” He pressed his lips to Cass’s in a gentle kiss and when he pulled back, he caressed the other man’s jawline. 

“Me too.” Cass said softly.

Dean pressed their lips together again and Cass parted his. Dean wasted no time slipping inside to again taste the sweetness that was hidden there. It seemed like he couldn’t get enough. Tightening his hold on Cass, he pulled him on top of him while he slowly and sensuously devoured his mouth. He had one hand tangled in Cass’s thick dark hair; the other gliding over the bare skin of his back. Cass moaned when Dean gently rolled his hips and rubbed his body teasingly against his. 

“Cass.” Dean breathed out when the kiss finally broke. “Can I make love to you?”

“Yes.” Cass’s breathing was a little heavier than normal.

Dean flipped them over so that Cass was on his back and he was at his side. He kissed him again and a shiver of anticipation ran through Cass. 

“I want to make you feel good baby.” Dean kissed his neck from his ear to where it joined his shoulder; hot tongue swirling over the pulse points there. “Tell me how.”

“My nipples.” Cass said shyly.

With a sexy smile, Dean kissed down Cass’s chest to the already hard bud and rolled his tongue over it several times. At Cass’s soft moan, he took the sensitive bit of flesh gently between his teeth; alternating between sucking and laving it with his tongue. By the time he moved to worship the other side, he had Cass squirming; his hips rocking. And worship it was. Dean took his time, committing to memory every action that caused Cass to tremble. He used his mouth, tongue and fingertips to explore every inch of the other man’s body. Finally he came to his straining cock. He ran his fingers up and down the length several times before wrapping his hand around it and stroking; he used the same method he used on himself and it seemed to be working. 

“Mmm.” Cass moaned.

“Is that good baby?”

“Yes.” He breathed out. “Don’t stop.” Dean moved his mouth back to Cass’s sensitive nipple. “Oh god!” He cried out. After a few minutes of exquisite pleasure, he started begging. “Please Dean. I need you.”

Dean grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Squeezing a liberal amount on his fingers, he began to caress Cass.

“Oh.” Cass moaned when, with two fingers inside, Dean found his prostate and rubbed gently. “Oh Dean.” His hips started to move of their own accord. “Please Love, I need you.”

Dean lubed himself up and entered him slowly, loving the way Cass’s breath hitched.

“God baby, you feel so good.” Dean whispered in his ear when their bodies were flush. He began to move, slow and steady. 

“Dean.” Cass’s gravelly voice was even deeper than usual and his eyes were closed. 

“Look at me.” Dean said softly, caressing the side of his face. Their gazes locked and held; each could see the extreme pleasure and love in the other’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful Cass.” He lowered his lips to the man’s, kissing him deeply and passionately. Cass moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips. “Tell me what you need baby.”

“Harder Love.” Dean pulled back to sit on his knees again and grabbed Cass’s hips, thrusting more forcefully into him. “God!” Cass rasped out. “I’m so close.” Dean, slowing his rhythm, reached between them to wrap his hand around Cass’s aching member and stroke. “Dean!” He screamed, coming undone. It only took a few more thrusts for Dean to join him. 

Ignoring the mess between them, Dean pulled Cass onto his chest and held him tightly.

“I could lay here all day with you in my arms.” Dean stroked his hand down Cass’s side.

“Me too.” Cass was reluctant to move. “But we have to go get our daughter.”

“Our daughter. I love the sound of that.”

“She’s always been yours too.” Cass looked up into his eyes.

“It just feels official now. I can finally call myself Daddy out loud.” Dean smiled. Cass gave him a quizzical look and tilted his head to the side. “That’s what I call myself when no one else is around.” He confessed and Cass couldn’t resist kissing him deeply. 

“I love you Dean.” He said seriously. “I always have and I always will.”

“I will love you for the rest of my life.” Dean assured, kissing him again.

“We should shower.” Cass said, feeling the cum drying on his stomach. Dean kissed him slowly one last time then helped him up.

In the warm shower, Dean took great care in soaping up every inch of Cass’s body then Cass returned the favor.

“It’s nice not to have to take a cold shower.” Cass hummed, loving the feeling of Dean’s skin under his hands. 

“Good to know I wasn’t the only one freezing to death every morning.” Dean pulled Cass into his arms and kissed him deeply. “Let’s go get Charlie. Then we can spend the rest of the day hiding from the world; just the three of us.”

“That sounds incredible.” They quickly finished their shower, dried off and dressed with steamy glances and light touches. Now that they were allowed to touch one another, that’s all they wanted to do.

In the Impala, Dean grabbed Cass’s hand and laced their fingers together, holding tightly to it as he drove. Several times he brought their joined hands to his mouth to brush his lips across Cass’s knuckles. 

Cass couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Dean loved him, Dean was in love with him, Dean wanted him as desperately as he wanted Dean. His marriage was hearts and flowers real. He could hardly believe it.

At Bobby’s, Dean got out and rushed around to open his husband’s door.

“Looks like a night off was just what you boys needed.” Jody remarked opening the door. She ushered them into the living room where Bobby sat feeding Charlie. 

“You look damn happy boys.” He moved the little girl to his shoulder to burp her. He eyed their joined hands. “And incredibly relaxed.” 

“Last night was definitely just what we needed.” Dean kissed Cass’s cheek.

“Definitely.” Cass blushed slightly remembering all they had done.

“Well, glad we could help.” Jody began gathering Charlie’s stuff for them.

“I’m glad it worked out for ya’ll.” Bobby smiled and I told you so smile.

“Yup.” Dean returned his smile.

“May I?” Cass went to take Charlie from Bobby, who handed her over immediately.

“Hi baby girl.” Cass cooed at the girl. “I missed you so much.” He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

It caused Dean’s heart to swell as he looked at them. His family. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Cass and the baby.

“Daddy missed you too Cupcake.” He kissed her cheek. “You ready?” Cass nodded. “We hate to leave so soon, but Cass and I have a lot to do today.” They bid their farewells and Dean drove the three of them home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had never been happier; nor had Cass for that matter. The two of them were closer than ever. It had been three months of bliss. Their marriage, which had always been easy, got even better. Things went on much the same; they went to work, came home and took care of their daughter. Except now they were free to enjoy one another.

It was a Thursday night, just after nine, when they had gotten Charlie to sleep and slipped off to their room. They took their time removing their clothes and adoring each other’s bodies. 

“Can we try something baby?” Dean whispered nervously. He was between Cass’s legs, driving the man crazy with his mouth; just the way he’d taught him to.

“Anything Love.” Cass’s voice was wrecked.

“Turn over.” He helped Cass onto his hands and knees, caressing his back down to his ass. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Dean gently spread Cass’s cheeks and lightly traced his crack with his tongue.

“Oh god!”

“Is this okay?” He asked, doing it again; more confidently this time. Cass’s deep moan told him that it was. He lapped at the sensitive nerve endings there, loving the way Cass’s breath was coming hard and fast. He needed more, so he slipped his tongue inside. Cass went crazy, crying out and squirming. 

“Please Love. I need you.”

“Yeah baby.” Both men were rock hard and panting. Dean reached for the lube and the doorbell rang; five times in a row. “Son of a bitch.” He swore. “Who the hell is that?”

“They are going to wake Charlie, whoever they are.” Cass said when the doorbell rang three more times. 

Cursing, Dean got out of bed and pulled on his robe. Cass clicked on the lights and did the same. 

“This better be important.” Dean said as he flung open the door. He watched as a red car backed out of his driveway and sped away.

“Dean.” Cass pointed to the baby in the car seat that sat on their doorstep.

“What the hell?” Dean picked up the car seat and took it into the living room. Cass grabbed the accompanying diaper bag and joined his husband. They both just stared at the sleeping baby covered with a blue blanket for a few minutes. “We better go through the bag.”

Cass put the bag on the table and unpacked it. He took out several outfits, a stack of diapers, a few bottles and a canister of formula. On the side was a manilla envelope with Dean’s name on it. Cass handed it to Dean. With shaky hands, he opened it. Inside was a birth certificate and a note.

“Dean.” He read. “He’s your problem now.” His heart stopped and the papers fell from his hands. Cass retrieved them.

“His name is Benjamin and he was born three months ago.” Dean grabbed the papers from Cass and scanned for the mother’s name; Lisa Braeden.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said softly. “I have a son.” He all but fell onto the couch next to Cass. “What do we do?” Ben began to whine.

“First we’re going to take care of this baby and then we’ll call Jody.” Cass said as the whine turned into a full blown cry. 

“He’s wet.” Dean remarked in a daze, picking up the little boy.

“Change him while I make a bottle.” Cass prepared the formula and returned quickly. Dean still had not moved and Ben’s wailing woke Charlie, who began to cry as well. “Dean.” Cass got his attention. “You have to snap out of it Love. We have babies to take care of.” He kissed him lightly, handed him the bottle and headed to Charlie’s room.

“Okay Dean, get ahold of yourself.” He said aloud. He picked up a diaper and carried Ben over to Charlie’s changing table, where he put a fresh diaper on him. 

Cass had Charlie calmed down and was rocking their daughter back to sleep.

“I’ll be in as soon as she’s out.” Cass said.

Dean took Ben back to the living room and sat in his recliner. He held the boy closer and offered him the bottle. He noticed the fine strands of his sandy hair and his wide green eyes. Bottle finished and burping accomplished, Dean rocked the child until, after about twenty minutes, his eyes began to close. He had just put him in the swing when Cass came up behind him and wrapped him in his arms. 

“What are we going to do Cass?”

“It’s all going to be alright Love.” Cass assured. “Come to the couch with me.” Once there, Cass took him into his arms.

“Now Lisa is going to be a part of our lives forever.” Dean sighed.

“We’ll deal with it.” 

Dean shook his head and held tighter to Cass for a few minutes.

“Why didn’t she tell me Cass? Why didn’t she come to me when she found out?”

“Perhaps she was unsure of his parentage.” Cass offered.

“He looks like me, doesn’t he?”

“I didn’t really get a good look at him.” 

“He has my eyes.” Dean told his husband. “I’m sorry Cass.”

“For what Love?”

“This whole situation.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong.”

“I knocked up Lisa.”

“Way before we were even married.” Cass reminded him. “You were in a committed, at least on your part, relationship with her. This was always a possibility.”

“But I always wore a condom, I swear.”

“I believe you Love, but these things still happen. We should call Bobby and Jody, they’ll know what to do.” Dean nodded and Cass pulled out his phone. Jody answered on the third ring.

“Hey Cass.” She answered brightly. “Is everything okay?”

“Hello Jody and no. We have a situation here and are unsure of how to proceed.”

“What kind of situation?” She worried.

“Lisa dropped a baby on our doorstep.”

“What?” She shouted, drawing Bobby’s attention.

“What is it?” He could be heard asking.

“Lisa dumped a baby on the boys.” She told him.

“There’s no way that whore has the right man.” Bobby yelled angrily.

“We’ll be right over.” Jody told Cass.

“They are on their way.” Cass relayed. Ben began to fidget and he went to him, lifting him from the swing. “He really is a beautiful child.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“Are we ready for two kids?” Dean wondered.

“Ready or not.” Cass shrugged, gesturing to Ben. “We’ll be okay as long as we do it together.”

“I love you Cass.”

“And I you.” Cass sat down next to Dean.

Dean looked at the boy; he could see Lisa in his features and began to again wonder about the mother.

“Where do you think she’s been all this time?” He asked his husband.

“It seems like someone would have told us had they seen her.” Cass mused.

“She had to have left town.”

“Maybe she went to her parents.”

“She hates her parents, but I guess desperate times, right.” Dean shrugged.

“Do you know where her parents live?”

“Somewhere in Indiana.”

“Maybe she went there.”

“Maybe.” Dean agreed. “Can I hold him Cass?” 

“Of course Love.” Dean took the boy and held him close. Cass put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed. Ben opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“I have a feeling he’s mine.” Dean got the same feeling holding him that he got holding his precious daughter. 

The doorbell rang before Cass could answer and he went to let their friends in.

“Well let me see him.” Bobby said as soon as the door opened.

“He’s in the living room.” Cass accepted Jody’s kiss on the cheek after Bobby brushed by him.

“You guys okay?” She asked.

“It’s a little overwhelming.” Cass confessed as they followed the other man.

“Let me see him.” Bobby repeated, to Dean this time, coming around the couch and holding his hands out. Dean relinquished the child and Bobby held him up to get a good look at him. “Damn. He has your eyes boy.”

“I know.” Dean said softly as he handed him back.

“We’re still getting a paternity test.” Bobby commanded.

“We definitely have to get one.” Jody agreed. “For legal purposes.”

“What do we do Jody?” Cass asked.

“The first thing we have to do is call social services.” She told them.

“Won’t they take him away?” Cass worried.

“I don’t want my son in foster care.” Dean said adamantly.

“You that sure he’s yours?” Bobby questioned.

“I don’t want to take that chance.” Dean looked at Cass who nodded. “There has to be some way he can stay with us.”

“I applied to be a foster parent before Dean and I got married.” Cass volunteered. 

“That’s very good Cass.” Jody said. “Let me make the call to social services and we’ll see what happens.”

“Can’t we wait until tomorrow?” Dean quietly asked.

“You shouldn’t get too attached until you know that boy is yours.” Bobby warned.

“I just have this feeling.” Dean said.

“Dean’s right then. If we do this in the morning, we might be able to get him back by tomorrow night.” Cass was always on Dean’s side. “Ben’s had enough trauma for one night. We’ll call you when we wake up, you can come over, and then we can involve social services.”

“And Crowley.” Dean added.

“Why your lawyer?” Jody asked.

“He knows everyone and a little about everything. Crowley is always useful.” Cass agreed again.

“Please Jody. His mother abandoned him tonight. I might be his father, don’t make me do the same.” Dean begged.

“I was never here.” She gently hugged Dean around the baby in his arms. 

“Thanks Jody.” He smiled.

“Are you sure you boys know what you’re doing?” Bobby questioned. “I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“We’ll be okay.” Dean promised.

“Let’s go Bobby.” Jody urged. “I’ll see you boys in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke the next morning to Charlie chattering over the baby monitor. He got out of bed and peaked into the bassinet; Ben was still sleeping peacefully. With a smile, he walked into his daughter’s room.

“Da.” She smiled.

“Good morning Cupcake.” He picked her up. “How’s Daddy’s angel this morning?” She chattered excitedly. “Let’s get you cleaned up and go wake DaDa.” 

He quickly changed her diaper and carried her into the room he shared with Cass. He sat her down on the bed and she crawled over to her other father; patting his cheek until he opened his eyes.

“Good morning baby girl.” Cass said sleepily.

Dean, sure that Cass had Charlie, turned to pick up a fussy Ben and change him as well. Finished, he joined his husband on their bed. 

“Morning baby.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cass.

“Good morning Love.” Cass returned.

Charlie, noticing the baby, crawled over to Dean, full of curiosity. She reached a chubby hand out and touched Ben’s cheek. Ben looked at her wide eyed and then smiled.

“This is Ben Cupcake.” Dean told his daughter. “He’s your brother.” Cass worried that Dean was already getting too close.

“We should get them some breakfast.” He suggested.

“Good idea.” Dean stood with Ben and Charlie immediately motioned for him to pick her up.

“Come on baby girl.” Cass got out of bed and scooped her up.

“Da.” She said, reaching for Dean.

With a shrug, he and Cass traded children and went out to the kitchen. Dean put Charlie in her high chair while Cass sat at the table with Ben. He finally had the chance to study the child and he could see why his husband was so sure the boy was his. Minutes later, Dean returned with a bottle for Ben and cereal for Charlie. 

“We should call Crowley.” Cass said as Dean spooned bites of warm cereal into the little girl’s mouth. “I wasn’t kidding last night when I said he could be useful.” Dean nodded.

“Do you think he looks like me?” Dean asked as Cass again examined the child.

“A little.” Cass admitted. 

“Do you think he’s mine?”

“Maybe. But whatever the answer is, we’ll get through this.” Cass put the baby on his shoulder to burp him while his husband cleaned up their girl. The doorbell rang and Dean went to answer it, coming back with Jody in tow. 

“Morning Cass.” She came around the table and lifted Charlie out of her seat. “Good morning sweetness.” She kissed her on one chubby cheek, then the other and then her tummy. Charlie giggled and patted the woman’s face. “Are you boys ready?”

“Not yet.” Dean told her. “I want to call Crowley first.” He pulled out his phone when she nodded. 

“I’ll get this little princess dressed while you make your call.” She took Charlie to her room. Cass followed to get Ben ready as well. 

“Hello Dean.” Crowley’s secretary, Meg, had put him right through. Over the past few months, he and the lawyer had begun a sort of friendship, even seeing each other socially. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“I need help Crowley.” Dean explained the situation.

“Well that’s quite a predicament, isn’t it?”

“What do I do?”

“Well first I suggest you get a paternity test to see if the little bugger even belongs to you. The only option you have now is to call social services and report the incident.”

“That’s what Sheriff Mills said. But I don’t want him taken away.”

“Once paternity is proved, if he’s yours, they will give him back.” Crowley sighed. “But that could take weeks.”

“There has to be some way he can stay with us.”

“The director, Naomi, is a friend of mine.” Crowley put an inflection on the word friend. “Do you want to hold on while I give her a call.”

“Yes!” Dean all but shouted. “Thanks man.”

Crowley put Dean on hold and dialed Naomi directly, recounting for her Dean’s story.

“She’ll be at your house within the hour.” Crowley came back a few minutes later.

“What did she say? Is she going to help us? Is she going to take Ben? What…?”

“Calm down Dean.” Crowley interjected. “She said she’d do what she could. Call me later and we’ll go from there.”

“Thanks man. I really appreciate this.”

“You’ll have to buy me a drink when things return to normal.” Crowley hung up.

“So what did he say?” Cass asked when Dean came into the living room.

“He called in a favor. The director of social services is on her way.”

“Go get dressed Love.” Cass had himself and both kids ready.

Dean’s heart was racing as he pulled clothes on as quickly as possible. He was so worried about what would happen when Naomi arrived. He didn’t want to be separated from his son, even for a minute. He’d already missed so much.

Naomi arrived thirty minutes after the phone call with Crowley. She was an older, stern looking woman wearing a fitted suit with a bag slung over her shoulder.

“I’m looking for Dean Winchester.” She said when Cass opened the door.

“Please come in.” Cass led her to the living room where Dean had both kids on the floor on a blanket, playing with them. Charlie was giggling at the faces her father was making.

“That’s always a good sign.” The woman smiled at the scene in front of her. Dean stood and walked over to her. “You must be Dean.” They shook hands. 

“Would you like to sit?” Cass gestured to the couch and she took a seat.

“Which one is the abandoned child?” She questioned.

“This is Ben.” Dean picked him up. “This is our daughter Charlie.” He gestured to the girl.

“May I?” Naomi held her arms out for the boy and Dean handed him over. “He has your eyes.” She commented before laying him on the couch next to her and undressing him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean demanded.

“Checking for any signs of abuse or trauma.” She said matter of factly as she looked over the child. “He’s a little on the thin side.” She passed the diapered baby back to Dean. “But otherwise okay. You can get him dressed and then we can talk.” Cass had went to the closet and dug out Charlie’s portable swing. He put the girl in her’s and, when Dean was done, he put the boy in the other one. “Now tell me exactly what happened.”

“Last night the doorbell rang and Ben was on the front porch in a carseat with a diaper bag. We found his birth certificate and a note.” Dean told her, handing her the few documents that Lisa had left.

“Lisa Braeden, huh. An ex of yours, I’m assuming?” Dean nodded. 

“I never knew she was pregnant or I would have this under control. I would have never abandoned my child.” It was important to Dean that Naomi knew that.

“Why didn’t you call last night?” She asked.

“We wanted to see if she’d come back.” Cass supplied a feasible lie. 

“Well, we’ll have to file child endangerment charges against her and get a paternity test. He’ll have to go into foster care in the meantime.”

“No.” Dean said and Cass put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“What happens if Dean is the father?” Cass asked.

“Then he’ll be released into your custody.”

“Is there any way he can stay with us? I did apply to be a foster parent some time ago.”

“That bodes well for the two of you.” She took her laptop from her bag and typed in Cass’s name. Pulling up his application, she saw that it was approved. That was a lucky break. They were having a shortage of foster families and this would really help her out. “I   
could place him in Dr. Shurley’s care, pending a home inspection. Meanwhile, we’ll expedite your application Dean. May I call you Dean?” He nodded. “So should we get started?”

“The sooner the better.” He answered.

“Do you need me for anything?” Jody asked.

“No Sheriff Mills.” Naomi said. “I can handle it from here.”

“I’ll file the report and get you that case number.” Jody went over to kiss Charlie on the forehead and run her hand over Ben’s head before hugging both men. “Call me later and keep us updated.” Cass showed her out.

Dean set Naomi up at the table where she could spread out all her paperwork and computer. He and Cass sat next to each other, holding hands, while Naomi interrogated Dean. It reminded him of what he’d went through when they’d adopted Charlie. He was less nervous now than he was then; if he passed once, he could do it again. 

“How about a tour of the house?” Naomi asked, hours later.

“I’ll show you around.” Dean offered, but both children began to cry. Cass instantly went to them and Dean looked torn.

“Help your husband first.” She told him. “I’ll wait.”

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Dean rushed to lift Ben out of the swing. “Oh, you’re wet. We’ll take care of that.” He started off to Charlie’s room to change him and Naomi followed. “Who needs a diaper?” He cooed at the boy, tickling his tummy.

Naomi smiled at the display. Dean really seemed to be taking the fact that he could be Ben’s father very seriously. She could see the connection that he had with him already. For his sake, she hoped the boy was his.

“As you probably guessed, this is Charlie’s room.” The room was a light pink with bumble bees adorning the walls. “We’ll put a second crib in here until he’s bigger and then we’ll turn our study into his bedroom.” Dean addressed Naomi once Ben was squared away. “We can see the rest of the house now.” With the baby in his arms, he showed her around.

She wandered through every room in the clean and organized house. The only room out of pristine condition was the living room; it was littered with toys, blankets, and various other baby items. She checked all their baby proofing and even looked in their cabinets and refrigerator for food.

“We can go back and talk now.” Naomi was satisfied that everything was in order. They returned to the living room where Cass was rocking Charlie, who just wanted to be held. “You have a lovely home gentlemen.”

“Thank you.” They said.

“I’m going to expedite everything on this case, but in the meantime, due to all the special circumstances, I feel comfortable leaving Benjamin here.”

“We get to keep him?” Dean grinned, hugging the boy to him.

“This is a temporary situation Dean. Ms. Braeden could always come back, other relatives could come forward, anything could happen. You might not even be the father.” Naomi cautioned.

“Those are all chances we’re willing to take.” Cass spoke up. “Right now this boy needs us.”

“Very well. I suggest we get the paternity test done today. The results usually take around two weeks.” Naomi began to pack up her things. “Dean would you like to follow me with the baby?”

Dean returned two hours later to Cass waiting for him on the couch, Charlie taking a nap.

“How did it go Love?” He asked.

“It’s all taken care of.” Dean sighed. “Now we wait.” He took Ben out of his carseat and put him in the swing before joining Cass on the sofa.

“It’s going to be like having twins.” Cass mused. “I’m not sure my dad can handle both of them. We need to discuss what happens next.” Dean nodded.

“I know. I’ve been thinking about that all day.” Dean paused for a second, seeming a little nervous. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Ask.”

“I want to stay home with the kids.” 

“Do you think Bobby would give you another leave of absence?”

“I’m not talking about a leave. I’m talking about being a full time dad.”

“That’s really something that you want?” Cass asked incredulously.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. We’re not going to need the money soon, so I thought maybe…” He trailed off.

“I thought you wanted your own shop.”

“I did, but now I don’t. Besides, I don’t want to compete with Uncle Bobby.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Then I think it’s an incredible idea.” Cass smiled. “It would be wonderful if one of us could stay home. I love my dad, but I don’t want him raising our children.”

“So you’re on board?” Dean grinned, hugging his husband.

“Totally. We should host a dinner tonight. You know, to let everyone know what’s going on.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was in the kitchen creating a feast when Chuck arrived a few hours later.

“So what’s the big news?” He asked excitedly.

“Come on Dad, I’ll show you.” They walked into the living room where Cass had both kids on a blanket on the floor. Chuck scooped up his granddaughter.

“How’s Papa’s princess today?” He tickled her and she laughed while he pressed kisses into her chubby cheeks. Cass picked up Ben and Chuck turned his attention to the boy. “Cute kid. Are you guys babysitting or something?”

“Or something.” Cass replied.

“Whose is he?” Chuck didn’t know of any of their friends having kids.

“Mine.” Dean said joining them.

“What?” Chuck shouted angrily.

“We don’t know for sure yet.” Cass stated, trying to calm his father.

“Did you cheat on my son?” Chuck looked at Dean with cold eyes.

“I would never do something like that to Cass. I love him with all my heart.” Dean answered, wrapping his arm around Cass’s waist.

“How old is he?” Chuck questioned.

“Three months.” The boys said in unison.

“I see.” Chuck mentally did the math, his anger abating when he realized that his son in law wasn’t a cheater. “Let me guess, Lisa, right?”

“She left him on the porch with a note.” Dean told him.

“What did the note say?” Chuck pried.

“He’s your problem now.” Cass supplied. “Nothing more.”

“Wow.” Chuck was speechless for a minute. “What are you going to do?” He finally asked.

“Keep him.” Dean said and Cass nodded.

“Can you do that?” Chuck worried. “Don’t you have to report this?”

“Calm down Dad. We did. We’ll explain everything at dinner.” Cass said as the doorbell rang again.

“That’s Bobby and Jody.” Dean went to let them in while Cass and Chuck settled the already fed children into their swings. “Hey guys.”

“So what happened?” Bobby wanted to know as soon as they stepped inside.

“Dinner’s ready. We’ll talk about it while we eat.” Dean gestured towards the dining room.

“Cass. Chuck.” Bobby greeted while Jody hugged them. 

They all made their way to the table. Dean bought in a roast, which had been resting, along with some potatoes and carrots.

“Looks good boy.” Bobby said of the spread and began filling his plate. Everyone else followed suit. “So?”

“Well Crowley helped us out with his connections in social services and we get to keep him.” Dean answered.

“At least for now.” Cass added. “We’re officially his foster parents.”

“Paternity test?” Bobby inquired.

“We’ll know in two weeks.”

“Two kids under a year old.” Jody shook her head. “That’s gonna be tough.”

“We know.” Dean nodded. “We’ve talked a lot about it and made some decisions. I’m gonna be a stay at home dad.”

“I don’t mind watching them.” Chuck stated.

“I know Dad.” His son told him. “We were actually hoping that you could come by and help Dean for a few hours a day.”

“Is this a temporary situation or…?” Bobby trailed off. 

“I want to raise our children.” Dean answered. 

“So you’re quitting son?” Dean nodded. “This is crazy Dean. What if he’s not even yours?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Cass supplied while Dean stood speechless. 

“That boy looks just like him.” Chuck stated. “I doubt we have to worry about that.”

“I just don’t want to see you boys with broken hearts. Remember that this is temporary.” Bobby said gently.

“We’ve got this Uncle Bobby.” Dean assured.

“Well I, for one, think this is great Dean.” Jody jumped in, trying to lift the mood. “I wish I would have stayed home when the girls were little. We’ll all be here to pitch in, right?” Bobby and Chuck agreed.

Dinner continued pleasantly with Dean steering the conversations to what his guest had been up to. He wanted to think about something else for a little while; he’d been doing nothing but obsessing over his own situation. After about an hour of talking and laughing, during which time an apple pie dessert was served, Ben began to cry. Dean excused himself and went to him. He picked him up and he calmed instantly. Charlie fidgeted but slept on.

“What is it sweet boy?” Dean cooed. “Do you just need some attention?” He took him back to the table with him and Jody reached for him. 

“He’s adorable.” She cradled him to her. “Aren’t you sweetheart?” She then ran her finger down his cheek. “Why you’re the cutest little boy I’ve ever met. Yes you are.” Her voice was soft and playful. 

“He is a good looking boy.” Bobby said looking over her shoulder. “You ready?” He asked her.

“Sure.” She handed the baby over to Cass and kissed his cheek. “See you boys later.” She hugged Dean then kissed Charlie softly on the forehead so as not to wake her; Bobby did the same. 

“I guess I should get going too.” Chuck stood and embraced his son. “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this Castiel?” He whispered to him. “This is a lot.”

“I’m okay Dad. I promise.” Cass whispered back. Chuck accepted his answer and went to say goodbye to Charlie and Dean.

“Do you think this is crazy Cass?” Dean asked when all their guests were gone.

“It’s completely insane.” Cass answered.

“Think we can pull it off?” 

“As long as we do it together.” Dean closed the distance between them and claimed Cass’s lips. 

“I love you baby.” Dean said.

“I love you too.” Cass pressed their lips together again. “Let’s get these two into a bath and then bed.” He suggested.

“That’s a great idea.” Dean smiled seductively. “Then maybe we can finish what we started last night.” He winked then went to the bathroom to get the water ready. Cass held Ben as he sat in the tub while Dean washed him with a lavender smelling soap, then dried him with a purple unicorn towel. 

“Do you want to put him to sleep or bathe Charlie?” Cass asked.

“I’ll take Ben.” Dean took the boy from his husband. Cass cleaned out the tub and started a bath for their daughter.

Dean went into Charlie’s room and rummaged through the drawer that Cass had put all of Ben’s clothes in; he pulled out a blue and white striped sleeper and put it on him. In the kitchen, he made both children a bottle and left Charlie’s on the counter for Cass. He took Ben to his rocking recliner and put the bottle to his lips; Dean hummed while he rocked. Not that long after, Cass came in with a tired and cranky little girl.

“Her bottle is on the counter.” Dean said softly, as Ben’s eyes were drifting closed. 

“Thank you.” Cass retrieved it and sat in his own recliner with Charlie. She took the bottle from him, calming instantly, and closed her eyes as she sucked herself back to sleep.

Dean moved Ben to his shoulder when he began to softly snore and gently patted his back until he burped. Both men rocked another five minutes to ensure that their children were asleep.

“I think it’s safe to put them down now.” Cass said standing and walking towards Charlie’s room. He laid her in her crib and covered her with a white thermal blanket adorned with pink and yellow flowers. 

Dean came in with Ben and settled him into the bassinet in much the same way, covering him with the freshly washed blue blanket he was left with. Cass went to Dean and put his arm around his waist. For a few minutes they just stood there, looking at the children.

“They really are beautiful.” Cass commented and Dean nodded. “Let’s go to bed Love.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was in love. For the third time in his life, he was head over heals completely in love. He knew he shouldn’t be. Everyone, including Cass, had warned him to be careful, but he couldn’t help it. Deep down he just knew that Ben was his son.  
The week had been challenging and tiring, but so worth it. He loved the bonding time he had with Charlie and he enjoyed getting to know Ben. The more time he spent with the boy, the angrier he got at Lisa. She’d made him miss so much. Why hadn’t she come to him? She had to have known that he would have taken care of her even though they weren’t together anymore. 

True to their word, their family had pitched in with Chuck coming to help for a few hours every day and Jody stopping by on her lunch breaks and before she went home for the day. Cass helped before he went to work and took over once he got home so that Dean could make dinner. Cass had offered to be on dinner duty, but as Dean did not want to eat sandwiches, microwavable dinners, or burnt food, he’d declined. Cass worried that he was taking on too much, but Dean assured him that he was good. 

Sunday morning Dean pulled from the most peaceful sleep he’d had in a while. Last night he and Cass had made love; Cass looking so beautiful with his head thrown back in pleasure as he rode him slowly. He remembered their eyes locking and nothing had ever been so incredibly intense. It had been magical when they came together. Then Cass had taken him into his arms and held him all through the night. Where was Cass, he wondered, stretching. He looked over at the clock; nine AM. 

“Son of a bitch.” He jumped up, pulled on some clothes, and went in search of his husband. 

Cass was in the living room. Charlie was sitting on the floor chewing on a blue plastic ring from the stacking toy she was playing with, grinning at her father. Ben laid next to her; Cass playing peek a boo with him.

“I’m so sorry Cass. I didn’t mean to sleep so long. I don’t know how I slept through the kids waking up. I’ve never…”

“You didn’t.” Cass sat up and looked at him. “ I thought you could use a break so I got up early to take care of them. Did you sleep well Love?”

“Very.” A warm feeling came over Dean as he looked at his husband. “Thank you.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. “Good morning baby.” He kissed him lightly again. “Do you want me to make you some breakfast?” He knew Cass; he’d fed the kids, but neglected himself. 

“That would be wonderful.” Cass’s stomach growled.

“Coming right up.” Dean turned towards the kitchen, smiling when he heard Cass resume his game. He was whipping eggs when his cell phone rang. “Hello?” No answer. “Hello?”

“Dean?” The woman said.

“Lisa?” He shouted.

“Do you still have him?”

“Of course I do. Lisa what the hell…” Click; the line went dead. 

“Dean is everything okay?” Cass called from the living room.

“Lisa just called.” Dean returned to him.

“What?” Cass jumped up. “What did she want? What did she say?”

“She just asked if I still had him. She didn’t even call him by his name.” He shook his head angrily. “When I said yes, she hung up.”

“Call Jody and I’ll call Naomi. Let’s try to stay calm Love.” Cass put Ben in the swing and Charlie in the playpen before picking up his phone. 

Phone in hand, Dean returned to the kitchen to call the sheriff while he finished up their breakfast.

“Dean.” Jody smiled. “How’s it going?” 

“Lisa just called.” He blurted out. “She asked if I had Ben and then she hung up.” His voice was a mix of anger and worry.

“It’s going to be okay Dean.” She promised. “She can’t just show up and take him, he’s in the system now. You have more right to him than she does right now. Don’t worry.” She calmed.

“Really?” Dean let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Really.” She confirmed. “If she does show up, you call me and I’ll happily haul her ass away from your house.”

“Thanks Jody.”

“You bet. Bye.”

Dean put the finishing touches on their omelettes with a smile and took their plates to the table. Cass was just getting off the phone.

“Come eat baby.” Dean’s mood had improved back to where it had been before that thirty second phone call. Cass joined him.

“Naomi said she can’t take Ben…”

“Jody said the same thing.” Dean let out a sigh of relief, cutting Cass off.

“Yet Love.”

“What do you mean, yet?” Dean felt the tightness creep back into his chest.

“If she completes all the court ordered parenting classes, she can get him back.”

“But I’m his father.”

“When the paternity test comes back, we’ll have more options. But right now, we’re just his foster parents.”

“When should the results be in?”

“Sometime this week she said.” Cass took a bite out of his eggs.

“So we have nothing to worry about then.” Dean relaxed again and began to eat.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch, watching movies and playing with their children. By the end of the evening, Lisa and the threat she presented were all but forgotten. 

It was Wednesday around six in the evening and Dean was waiting for Cass to get home when the doorbell rang. Expecting to find his husband, arms too full to use his key, which was a common occurrence, he pulled the door open with a smile.

“Hey Baby.” He greeted, stopping cold when he saw who stood there; Lisa. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hello Dean.” She batted her eyes and offered him a sexy smile. “Did you miss me?”

“No.” He said bluntly. “What the hell do you want?”

“I know you’re pissed at me, but…”

“It’s way beyond pissed.” Dean interjected.

“We have a son and we need to talk.” She continued. “Where is he, by the way?” She added like an afterthought.

“Sleeping.”

“Good. Then you and I have time.” She tried to move past him into the house, but he blocked her way. He noticed her breath smelled faintly of alcohol. “What? You’re not going to invite me in?”

“No.”

“We really need to talk Dean.” She insisted.

Dean sighed heavily. He knew she was right, they did need to talk, but he didn’t want her anywhere near his kids or his home. Especially not if she’d been drinking. The rumble of an engine caught his attention and he looked up to see Cass pull into their driveway. He relaxed marginally; now he wouldn’t have to deal with this alone. 

Cass recognized Lisa as soon as he pulled up. He grabbed his cell phone and called Jody as he got out of the car. 

“She’s here.” He said as soon as she answered.

“I’m on my way.” 

He hung up and strode up to the porch; anger rolling off of him. How dare she come here. How dare she threaten his family. Her mere presence was a threat, she had the power to take away their son. Though he’d cautioned Dean against it, he himself had not been immune to the boy. Despite his best efforts to keep his heart out of it, to remember that this, for the most part, was a temporary situation, he too had fallen in love. 

“You need to leave.” He said reaching them.

“Go to hell Castiel. This is between me and Dean.” She turned towards Cass, full of hostility. 

“I’ve told you before, Dean is always my concern. You need to leave.” He repeated.

“We need to talk Dean.” She ignored Cass’s demand and turned back to the other man.

“Why didn’t you tell me Lisa?” He finally asked the question that was burning in his mind. “Why didn’t you come to me when you found out?”

“Because I was mad at you and I wanted to punish you. I was going to tell you at your ‘wedding’, but you made me look like a fool. After that sick display, I figured we’d be better off without you.”

“Why did you just dump Ben off? Why not stay and talk to us then?” Cass wanted to know, moving to Dean’s side.

“Dean can we go somewhere and talk; alone.” She stared daggers at Cass.

“Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of my husband.” Dean told her.

“Fine. I know why you really left me and I want you to know that I understand.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean shook his head. “I left you because you were cheating on me.”

“We could have worked through that.” Lisa replied and Dean snorted. “I know the real reason.”

“Really? And what is that?” Cass’s eyes were hard.

“I ran into an old high school friend of mine, Meg. We had a few drinks and caught up. She works for a big time lawyer now.”

“And?” Dean asked impatiently.

“She started talking about her job and this crazy will. It seems that this old woman forced two men to get married. Sound familiar?” She raised an eyebrow.

“So? You know about the will. Big deal.” Dean shrugged. “What does that have to do with Ben?”

“Oh Dean.” Lisa smiled. “I want you to know that I forgive you. I would have done it too. Half a million is a lot of money. And the year is almost up.”

“Get to the point.” Dean huffed out.

“We can get back together baby.” She purred. “Raise our son together; be a real family.” She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. Cass saw red. How dare this bitch touch his man. He was usually a very mild mannered man, but she was pushing his  
limits. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone so badly.

“I have a real family.” Dean pushed her hand away, but that did little to abate Cass’s anger.

“What?” She scoffed. “A fake husband and a kid that’s not even yours?”

“How dare you!” Dean’s anger flared. “I adore my daughter and I’m desperately in love with my husband. There is nothing fake about my life.”

“Come on Dean. We both know you’re not gay. It’s almost over. You don’t have to pretend anymore. I know all about the will; about how she wanted it to be a real marriage, but you’re just months away from freedom and then we can be together.” Cass scoffed,  
but she ignored him. “Remember how good it was between us? It can be that way again.”

“How was it so good?” Dean spat out. “You were cheating on me the whole time.”

“I swear that will never happen again. You can trust me Dean. I know we can have a really great life.”

“I have a great life.” Dean moved closer to Cass, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist. Lisa narrowed her eyes.

“Finally.” Cass exclaimed seeing Jody pull up.

“You called the cops on me?” Lisa glared at Dean.

“No.” Cass corrected. “I did.”

“I should have known it was you, you bastard.” She sneered. “I know why Dean married you, for the money and that’s all. I know you’ve always been in love with him. Don’t think I didn’t notice the pathetic puppy dog way you looked at him or the way you  
followed him around all the time. You’ve always been a thorn in my side. Don’t you want Dean to be happy?”

“I am happy.” Dean stressed.

“Ms. Braeden, you need to come with me.” Jody stated, arriving at the porch.

“Fine. I’m leaving, but I’m taking my baby with me.” She tried to go around the two men into the house. 

“I’m afraid you can’t do that.” Jody informed her. “Ben is in the custody of the state and you are being charged with child endangerment.”

“You turned him over to social services? How could you do that to your own son? I thought you said he was sleeping.”

“He is.” Dean heard the boy begin to cry. “Or he was. Cass can you get the baby while I handle this?” 

Cass was torn; he needed to help Dean deal with Lisa but he also needed to take care of Ben. With a nod and a worried expression, he went inside and closed the door behind him.

“Dean, we can work this out.” Lisa pleaded. “Forget about that asshole Castiel. I know you love me. Just think about it; a life with a child of your own, maybe more. After the year is up, ditch his ass. I’ll wait for you.”

“You need to get this through your thick head Lisa; I’m in love with Cass. Yes, the will got us together, but my aunt only did it because somehow she knew something I wasn’t ready to admit. I love Cass and there’s no way I’d ever leave him for anyone; especially  
not you.”

“Then you’ll never see your son again.” Lisa’s face was red with anger. “If you stay with Castiel, I’ll take him far away and you’ll never see him again.” Dean paled.

“Enough.” Jody hated the way she was threatening the man she thought of as a son. “You’re coming with me.” She grabbed Lisa by the arm.

“This isn’t over Dean.” Lisa yelled, drawing a few nosy neighbors outside. “I’ll get my baby back and you’ll be sorry.” Jody escorted the screaming girl to the back of her police cruiser and put her inside, reading her her rights. She walked back to Dean after closing the door on Lisa.

“It’s going to be alright.” She told him. “Go take care of those precious babies and I’ll keep you boys posted.”

“Thanks Jody.” He kissed her cheek and she left.

Dean stood on the porch for a few minutes, trying to calm his racing heart and erratic breathing. She’d threatened to take away his son if they didn’t get back together. That’s something he would never do. He loved Cass and they were happy dammit. With a sigh, he opened the door and went inside.

“I called Naomi.” Cass, who had already calmed Charlie and Ben, came to him and wrapped him in his arms. “She pretty much repeated what she said the other day.”

“What are we going to do Cass?” Dean all but sobbed.

“It’s going to be okay Love.” Cass lied. He had no idea what was going to happen and he too was afraid.

“What if it’s not? What if she gets him back? She said…” Dean stopped, unsure of whether or not to tell Cass what she’d threatened.

“What did she say?” Cass took his hand and led them to the couch.

“Um…” The reality hit him. Lisa had given him an ultimatum; Cass or Ben. How could she ask him to make a choice like that? “She just said she was going to take him away. I’m scared Cass.”

“Why don’t you call up Crowley, invite him to go play pool and see what he thinks.” Cass suggested.

“I can’t go out and leave you with two kids.” 

“You do it everyday Dean. I can handle it for a few hours.” Cass looked a little insulted.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean clarified. “I meant that it seems wrong for me to go hang out with my buddy while you’re stuck at home. You going to work is an entirely different thing. You have to do that.”

“And you have to do this.” Cass said matter of factly. “We need to find out what our options are. And besides, you deserve a break.”

“Okay.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed his friend. 

“Dean.” He answered.

“Hey man. You free to get together tonight? Cass thinks I need a break and I need to talk to you.”

“Why don’t you come over. I just got a new toy. You can help me break it in.” Crowley heard the mix of desperation, panic, and hopelessness in his voice. 

“Sounds good. Be there soon.” 

Forty five minutes later, Dean was at the front door of Crowley’s large two story mansion. In the past that would have intimidated him, made him feel inferior, but Cass had helped him heal from Sam’s hurtful words. He let out a chuckle. What would Sam say if he could see him now; married to a doctor and friends with a lawyer. Not bad for a drop out mechanic. The lawyer opened the door and motioned for Dean to follow him. He led him to a lavish room with a well stocked bar on one wall, a dart board on another and in the center stood a large polished cherry wood pool table; ready and waiting for a game.

“Nice table.” Dean commented. “What made you get it?”

“Well.” Crowley walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, grabbing a soda for the other man. For some reason, it didn’t bother Dean when Crowley drank. Crowley, no matter how many he’d had, was always in control of himself; the way Bobby used to be before Jody made him stop drinking. It was nothing like the way his father had drank. Instead, Crowley sipped the fine liquor he preferred; really enjoying the flavor, not trying to get drunk. “I know how uncomfortable you are at bars, even though the ones we go to are really high end and expensive, and I’m tired of playing in a mechanic’s shop so…” He trailed off. He’d bought it to make his friend feel at ease. Crowley knew everyone, had thousands of acquaintances, but Dean was the only one he considered a friend. He didn’t want the other man thinking he was soft though, so he changed the subject. “You’re up.”

Dean was touched by the gesture. It was a surprise that Crowley, whom everyone considered a hard ass, had done something like that for him. Dean took a pool stick and tried to clear his head. He broke and somehow managed to scratch without ever touching the neatly stacked balls.

“You lose.” Crowley laughed. “The great Dean Winchester scratched on a break. I should mark this day in my calendar.” He joked, plucking the cue ball from the side pocket and taking his turn.

It was very unusual for Dean to do such a thing; he was an excellent pool player. He learned the game as a kid with John; they’d hung out in a lot of bars. For some reason, he was a natural at the game. Many times, with John all but passed out at the bar, he’d had to hustle a game of pool to feed Sammy. 

Bobby had a pool table at the shop and there he honed his skills. He’d won a ton of money off his coworkers, men who bet him time and again because they were so sure they could beat a kid, until Bobby put a stop to it. He was only allowed to play for fun from then on and the guys started teaching him some new tricks. Sometimes he made Cass play with him, but it wasn’t much of a challenge to beat him; Cass was terrible at pool. Dean loved the game and that’s how he and Crowley had become friends. They’d been finalizing some details of Aunt Missouri’s will when he noticed a pool trophy in Crowley’s office.

“Do you play?” Crowley asked, noticing his gaze.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled.

“Are you any good?” Dean’s smile grew as he nodded. “We should play sometime.” 

Crowley had taken him to a really high class club that you had to be a member to get in to and they’d played. Both men were equally matched and found that beating the other was a bit of a challenge. They met up quite a few times after that and became friends. 

“So what’s with you tonight?” Crowley asked after he lost the second game. 

“Lisa came by my house today.” Dean sighed.

“Never good news.” Crowley shook his head. “What happened?”

“In a nutshell she said that if I don’t leave Cass, she’s taking Ben and I’ll never see him again.” 

“No wonder you’re distracted.”

“She found out about the will and now she’s all but blackmailing me to take her back.” Dean closed his eyes and took a hard breath. “I don’t want to lose my son.”

“Relax Dean. You have nothing to worry about.” Crowley said, once again racking the balls. “I can get you full custody. I guarantee that you have better legal representation than she does.” Crowley stroked his own ego and laughed through his nose. “So never  
fear, you can keep the kid and stay married to Castiel; provided that you want to once the year is up. I also happen to be an incredible divorce lawyer.”

“Of course I want to. Cass is the love of my life. Why couldn’t she have just stayed gone?”

“Because life is seldom fair.” Crowley shrugged. “But not to worry, even if her lawyer is good, I’m Crowley. I’ll use every trick I know to help you.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I’m the greatest.” Something clicked in Crowley’s head. “How did she find out about the will?”

“Your secretary.” Dean snorted.

“My secretary?” Crowley was outraged when Dean nodded. He walked back to the bar, poured himself another drink and picked up his phone. “Meg. This is Crowley. Don’t bother coming into work tomorrow, you’re fired.”

“But Mr. Crowley…” He hung up.

“You have my deepest apologies for that slip up Dean. Nothing like that will ever happen again.”

“Thanks man.”

They played a few more games; Dean’s performance greatly improving.

“I need to get home.” Dean said noticing that it was well after eleven o’clock. 

“Yes. I suppose your husband is probably waiting up for you.” Crowley chuckled. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Thanks for everything Crowley.” His friend had really eased his mind.

Cass was waiting up for him when he got home. He went to him, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him deeply.

“I love you baby.” Dean caressed the side of his face when they broke apart.

“I love you too.” Dean kissed him again. “Is everything okay Love?”

“Everything is great baby.”

“What did Crowley say?” Cass wondered.

“That he’s sure he can get me full custody.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Cass smiled.

“He said he’d do everything he could; that bitch can’t mess with our family.” He stroked Cass’s face again. “Let’s go to bed. I need to make love to you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cass went to work the next morning walking on air. He and Dean had made love until the wee hours of the morning. Despite having only gotten four hours of sleep, he was in an amazing mood. Everyone had assured them that they had nothing to worry about, that their family was safe. It was going to be a wonderful day. Turned out that he was wrong. Around four in the afternoon, Dean called him crying.

“Come home.” Dean begged.

“What is it Love? What’s wrong?” Cass asked in a panic. “Are the kids alright?”

“Just come home. Please, I need you.” At least that’s what Cass thought he said; he was crying so hard that it was difficult to understand.

“I’m on my way Love.” Thankfully it was his half day and he was only doing paperwork. He finished the chart he was working on, packed up his stuff and rushed out. He sped the whole way home, knowing he could easily get off without a ticket.

When he arrived, neither Dean nor the children were anywhere to be seen or heard. He rushed into Charlie’s room and found them both sleeping peacefully while his husband sat cross legged on the floor; crying hard. He went to him and pulled him into his arms.

“It’s all going to be okay Love.” He comforted.

“No it’s not.” Dean sobbed out.

“Come on Love, let’s go to our room so that we don’t wake them.” They walked across the hall and sat down on their bed. Cass again took Dean into his arms and held him tightly until the tears stopped; whispering words of love and comfort the whole time. 

“There now. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Dean whispered something, but it was muffled against his shoulder. Cass pulled back a little and set Dean up; his eyes were red and puffy and unshed tears glistened in them. “Now tell me.”

“He’s not mine.” Dean repeated in a hushed tone.

“What? But he looks just like you. Everyone thinks so.” Cass couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are they sure?”

“Ninety eight point nine percent sure.” Dean answered glumly.

“Oh Dean.” Cass pulled him back into his arms.

“What are we going to do now?” Dean’s voice cracked. “She’s gonna get him back. I don’t want to lose him Cass. I love him.”

“I know Love. So do I.” Cass rubbed circles on Dean’s back, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes as well. What was he supposed to do? How could he make this right for Dean? “We’ll figure something out.” But what, he wondered. “What else did Naomi say?”

“That she’s contacting Lisa’s parents so that he can be placed with a relative.” Dean wanted to cry again.

Cass just held onto his husband. He had no idea what to say. He hated Lisa with every fiber of his being, he always had. All she had ever done was play with Dean’s emotions and now was no different. He heard his phone ring, but ignored it. When it rang a second time immediately after, Dean pulled out of his arms.

“You should probably get that.” Dean said when the phone rang a third time.

“It’s Naomi.” Cass answered, a little confused about why she would be calling him. “Hello Naomi.”

“Hello Castiel.” She took a breath. “I’m sure Dean told you about the results.”

“Yes.”

“Well, be that as it may, I was wondering if you’d be able to keep him.”

“What happened with his grandparents?” Cass wondered.

“The Braeden’s.” She sighed heavily. “Feel that they’ve supported their daughter enough already.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, to quote them. They are done handling her mistakes. Sadly, to them, that includes Ben.” Cass shook his head at her explanation. How could anyone call that sweet little boy a mistake?

“For how long?” Cass wanted to know.

“Until Ms. Braeden completes her parenting classes and takes care of her legal troubles.”

“And then what happens?” There was a long pause before her answer.

“If she complies with the stipulations, Ms. Braeden will regain custody. I’m sorry Castiel, but it’s out of my hands now.” If Naomi had her way, she’d give the boy to them. Lisa didn’t deserve him. What kind of mother just drops her baby on the doorstep of an ex boyfriend and drives away without a word?

“I’ll have to discuss this with Dean. I’ll call you as soon as I have an answer.”

“I’ll be waiting for your call; anytime. You have my cell number. Talk to you soon.”

“What is it?” Dean asked as soon as Cass hung up.

“Lisa’s parents don’t want him, so she wanted to know if we would continue to be his guardians.”

“She wants us to keep him.” Cass nodded. “Until?” 

“Lisa gets all straightened out and then we have to give him back.” Cass shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she won’t though. This is Lisa we’re talking about.”

“I doubt it. She’ll do it just to spite me. She told me yesterday that if I didn’t leave you, I’d never see Ben again. And there’s no way I’m leaving you.” Dean said and Cass gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because.” Dean sighed. “I know you. You’d have gotten all self sacrificing and used the D word. I never, for any reason, want to hear that word come out of your mouth.” He jerked Cass back into his arms and held him tightly.

“I promise it never will.” Cass returned his embrace. They sat there for several minutes; just holding one another. Dean pulled back slowly with a heavy sigh.

“Son of a bitch.” He ground out. “Why is this happening to us?”

“I’m sorry Love.” Cass laced their hands together and squeezed. Dean shook his head sadly and was quiet for a minute.

Cass hated this. He hated seeing Dean sad. It tore at his heart; made him want to do anything he could to fix it. But what could he do about this? It’s not like he could go talk to Lisa; she detested him and that would only make things worse.

“I should make dinner before the kids…” He stopped when he heard fussing through the baby monitor. “On second thought, can you handle dinner while I take care of the kids?” He wanted to spend as much time with Ben as he could.

“I’ll order in and help you.”

They walked into the kids room; Ben was fidgety and whining while Charlie sat up in her crib holding a pink cloth baby doll.

“Da Da Da.” She chattered happily when she noticed them.

“Hi baby girl.” Charlie reached out for Cass and he lifted her into his arms. “How’s Dada’s princess?”

“Da Da.” She smiled and patted his face. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

Cass turned back to Dean, who was changing Ben’s diaper, and heard him sniff.

“I can’t believe I’m not his dad.” Dean picked the boy up. “I guess it’s just further proof that she was cheating on me. How could she think I’d ever want her back?”

Cass knew that it was a rhetorical question so he didn’t answer, instead just followed him into the kitchen. Dean made a bottle while Cass got Charlie’s dinner ready; tonight she was having sweet potatoes and green beans. They fed the kids in silence; Dean’s heart breaking and Cass having no idea how to make him feel better.

It was a solemn day at the Shurley-Winchester household. Even the children picked up on it and were unnaturally quiet. For a while the boys just sat on the couch, Cass’s arm around Dean’s shoulders while Dean rested his head against Cass. Eventually Dean’s stomach began to growl.

“I’ll call Freddy’s.” Cass pulled away slightly and reached for his phone. Dean leaned his head against the sofa. He said not a word and when Cass was done with his call, he returned to his position.

“It’s not fair.” Dean mumbled.

“I know Love.” Cass wrapped him securely in his arms. “I know.” 

They sat that way until the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their food. Cass set the table while Dean made sure the kids were alright. He looked lovingly at Charlie, running his hand over her super soft red hair, then lingered over Ben. How could he not be his? The eyes, the hair, the timing, it was all right.

“Dean.” Cass cut into his thoughts. “Come eat.”

“I don’t know if I can.” He sank into a chair at the table and put his head in his hands. “What if she gets tired of him again and just leaves him with the next guy on the list? What if his father is just some random one night stand? What if no one ever wants that little boy?” Cass again had no answer. “If he were mine…” He stopped. “But he’s not. What do we do Cass?”

“First we have to decide if we’re keeping him.” Cass said softly.

“Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we?”

“I’m just worried.” Cass admitted.

“About what?” Dean questioned.

“Us.” Cass said simply. “It could be months before Lisa finishes her court orders. If we’re this attached after a week, how bad will it be then?” Dean silently thought about what Cass said.

“You’re right.” He said finally. “I know you’re right. In a couple of months it will kill me to give him up.” Dean sighed heavily. “But how do we just turn him away? I found out from Naomi that there’s not a lot of foster families willing to take such a small baby.   
What’s going to happen to him if we don’t keep him?”

“I want him to stay too.”

“Then I guess we’ll deal with the consequences when they come. Call Naomi and tell her that we’re in.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Cass.” Jody said when she came over the next evening, her usually bright tone grim. 

“Won’t you come in Jody?” Cass’s heart sank, he knew she had bad news. “Dean is in the kitchen.” 

“Hey Jody.” Dean smiled while he chopped garlic for their dinner. “How’s it going?” His smile fell when he saw the look on her face. “What is it?”

“Well.” Jody sighed. “Lisa went before the judge today.”

“And?” Cass prompted.

“She got a fine.”

“What?” The men shouted angrily.

“She gave the judge a sob story about how her parents disowned her and she had nowhere to go so she thought Ben would be better off with his father.”

“But I’m not his father.” Dean hated saying those words.

“She made you out to be the bad guy Dean. She told the judge that she broke up with you because you were cheating on her. That she was so distraught when she found out that she had a drunken one night stand, but she honestly believed him to be yours.” Jody sighed again. “He let her off with a fine and twenty hours of parenting classes.”

“That’s it? She abandoned her baby with the wrong men and she gets a fine and some homework?” Dean spat out.

“It’s not considered abandonment unless she had been gone for three months.” Jody shook her head. “I know it doesn’t seem fair guys…”

“Damn right it doesn’t.” Dean interrupted. “Isn’t there something you can do?”

“It’s out of my hands now. The ruling was final.” She said apologetically. “I wish I could change it boys.”

“So she just gets him back?” Cass asked incredulously, tears stinging his eyes.

“As soon as she finishes her hours, Ben is pretty much hers again. I’m sorry guys.” Jody pulled them both into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Cass looked at Dean when Jody pulled back. He could tell that his husband was seconds away from losing it. Cass knew he hated for other people to see him like that. 

“Thank you Jody. Dean and I need some time alone to discuss this if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Jody kissed them goodbye. “Call us if you need anything.” She stressed the last word.

“Dean.” Cass immediately took him into his arms and held him tightly. There were no words spoken as Dean sobbed against his shoulder. Cass tried his best to be strong for him, but his own heart was breaking. How dare Lisa put them through this. He took   
Dean over to the couch.

“We’re gonna lose our boy.” Dean cried as the reality of the situation sank in. “She just gets him back. Twenty hours.” He scoffed shaking his head. “What a slap on the wrist.” 

“It does seem like inadequate punishment.” Cass agreed.

“And there’s nothing we can do about it.” Tears streaked down Dean’s cheeks.

Cass said nothing. It hadn’t been a question, just a very true statement. He did some quick math and realized they’d only have Ben for about three months; it was such a short time, but plenty long enough for them to become even more attached. A lot could happen in three months.

“I think I hate her.” Dean said after a few moments. “I didn’t before. I got over her cheating on me. But this. This is the lowest thing she could have ever done and I hate her for it.” One of the children could be heard fussing through the baby monitor. “Can you get that Cass? I just can’t right now.” Dean put his head in his hands. “I don’t want them to see me like this.” Cass got up and did as Dean requested. The phone rang; it was Crowley. Dean wiped his eyes and answered. 

“Hey man.”

“Dean, I just heard. How are you?” The concern in his voice was touching.

“I’ve been better.” Dean let out a heavy breath.

“I should say. Feel like getting together for a few games?”

“Yeah man. Let me finish dinner and I’ll be over. Later.” Dean hung up and returned to the kitchen. He forced himself to breathe deeply while he cooked and by the time the food was done, he’d calmed considerably. Cass returned as he set the table. “Just in time.” Dean gave him a small smile. “How are the kids?”

“Sleeping like angels.” Cass kissed him lightly and sat down.

“Would you mind if I went over to Crowley’s tonight?” Dean asked after they began to eat.

“Of course not.” Cass smiled, thinking that maybe a break for the situation would do his husband some good. 

“Tell me about your day Baby. I need to think about something else.” While they ate, Cass told him all about his caseload of patients and the latest office gossip and drama.

“Now go have fun Love.” Cass told him when they finished. “I’ll take care of everything here.”

“Are you sure Baby? I should at least help you clean up first.”

“I’ve got this. Go.” Cass insisted. Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. “Take all the time you need. I’ll wait up for you.” Dean kissed him again and was out the door.

“Dean.” Crowley opened the door and pulled him into a hug. “Come on.” He led the way to the billiard room where the table was ready. “I wish there was something I could do.” He broke. “But it would seem that all my connections are useless in this situation. I’m sorry Dean.” 

“Thanks man. I know you’d help if you could.” Dean patted Crowley’s shoulder before taking his turn.

“How’s Castiel holding up?”

“He’s my rock.” Dean smiled, thinking of his husband.

“And what does he think about all of this?”

“Same as me.” Dean blew out a breath and took his next shot. “We just want what’s best for Ben.”

“And that’s not her.” Crowley finished for him.

“I don’t think she even really wants him.” His anger causing him to miss. 

“Why not try talking to her again?” Crowley suggested, stalking around the table looking for the best angle to take his shot.

“It didn’t go over so well the first time, remember.” Dean shook his head.

“What if I mediate?” Crowley asked after sinking his ball. 

“What would I even say to her? I want your son and I want you to disappear from our lives?”

“Well yes. Just with more tact.” Crowley grinned. “I’m the king of the deal, you know. I have a way of convincing people to do what I want.”

“You really think so?” Crowley nodded. “I don’t even know where she is man.” 

“Leave that to me. All you have to do is show up.”

Dean quietly came through his door about an hour later; the living room was empty and he could hear soft crying over the baby monitor.

“Oh darling boy it’s okay. There’s no need to cry little one.” Cass soothed. “Dada’s got you.” His voice broke and Dean swallowed hard.

“Damn.” He said. He’d never stopped to think that he wasn’t the only one hurting. He walked over to the door of the kid’s room and watched his beautiful husband rock the little boy in his arms.

“Hello Love.” Cass sensed him and turned with a smile. Dean walked over and lightly kissed his cheek. Cass put Ben back into his crib and Dean took his hand, leading him across the hall to their bedroom. 

“I’m sorry Baby.” Dean said, pulling him into his arms.

“For what?” 

“For being so self centered. For not being there for you. This has to be just as hard for you as it is for me.” Cass said nothing, he just clung to his husband. “I would do anything to fix this.”

“I know Love. So would I.” Dean pulled Cass over to their bed and they sat on the side.

“How are you really feeling about all of this? No trying to be strong for me, no putting up a front. Tell me the truth.”

“Honestly it’s breaking my heart. Every moment I spend with him is bittersweet.” Tears slid down his cheeks as he looked into Dean’s eyes.

“Oh Baby.” Dean pulled him to him. “Please don’t cry.” Cass’s tears were his kryptonite. “I’ll find some way to make this right. Crowley suggested I try to talk to her again, with him there. What do you think?”

“It couldn’t make things any worse than they are now.” Cass sniffed. Dean pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away his husband’s tears. He hated the sadness in the depths of his incredible blue eyes, it broke his heart.

“I’ll make this right Baby.” He said again and lowered his lips to the other man’s. The kiss was slow and gentle, but it made Dean ache nonetheless. “Cass.” He whispered, kissing him again.

“Dean.” Cass pressed his body closer and Dean groaned.

“Need you Baby.”

Cass pulled away and slowly began removing his clothing. Dean watched, mesmerized by each bit of skin he revealed. When he was completely naked, he came to Dean who was breathing heavily with fully dilated pupils. Without a word, Cass began working open the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He stared directly into Dean’s eyes as his hands drifted lower to his belt. Dean’s cock was straining against his zipper; Cass silently undressing him was so fucking hot. He kicked out of his boots and let Cass slide his jeans down his legs. Rid of the last bit of fabric between them, Dean scooped Cass into his arms and gently laid him on the bed, covering his body with his own and kissing him until they were both completely needy. He tore his mouth from Cass’s and moved to kiss his neck and down his chest towards his straining manhood. 

“I’ve been so preoccupied lately that I’ve been neglecting you. It’s time to remind you that I worship you.” Dean licked him up and down before wrapping his lips around him.

“God Dean.” Cass moaned out in pleasure and tangled his hands in Dean’s short hair. “I need you Love.” After a short while, Dean had him at his peak and he wanted to cum with his husband buried inside him.

“Yeah Baby.” Dean pulled the lube from the bedside drawer and gently began readying the begging man. When he finally slipped inside, Cass groaned out his approval. He moved slowly, savoring the feeling of Cass’s silken heat around him with their intense gazes locked. “I love you Cass.” He caressed his husband’s soft cheek then angled his hips just right and had him screaming out his name. 

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” His husband’s name became a chant as each thrust brushed his prostate. He was so close and by the look on his face, he could tell Dean was too. A few more snaps of Dean’s hips and they both came undone. “DEAN!” Cass screamed out one last time and the man took his mouth in a passionate and possessive kiss.

When they could move again, Dean cleaned them up with some baby wipes that sat on the nightstand and pulled Cass onto his chest and just held him tightly for a long while.

“You are my everything Cass.” Dean told him as his eyes began to get heavy. “And I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy. I will make this right.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean.” It was three weeks later that Dean received a phone call from Crowley. “I got her. Be at my office in half an hour.” 

Thankfully Chuck had been there and he volunteered to watch the kids. Dean was a ball of nerves, hands shaking as he steered the Impala towards his friend’s office. What was he supposed to say to Lisa? This moment would decide their entire future and he hated that he had to do it alone. Pulling up to Crowley’s building, he sent a text to Cass informing him of the situation. He knew Cass was busy seeing patients so he didn’t expect a reply. His face lit up when his phone did. We are one Dean and I am always with you, Cass wrote. After a few deep breaths, he was finally able to get out of the car and walk inside.

“Good morning Mr. Winchester.” Abbadon, Crowley’s new secretary greeted him and he offered her a nervous smile. “You can go right in.” 

“Ah Dean, right on time.” Crowley sat behind his desk and the young dark haired girl sat in front of him. “The lovely Ms. Braeden has done us the honor of gracing us with her presence.”

“Hello Lisa.” Dean said softly.

“Dean.” She said cooly. “What’s this all about?”

“Ben.” Dean sank into the chair next to hers.

“What about the brat?”

“Don’t you dare call him that.” Dean did everything he could to control his anger.

“What’s it to you? He’s not yours.” She sneered.

“I wish he was though. I would give anything for him to be mine.” Dean said sincerely.

“Is that so?” Dean could see the calculation in her eyes.

“I was wondering, Ms. Braeden, have you started your parenting classes?” Crowley interjected.

“I’ll get to it.” She shrugged.

Dean could feel his anger rise at her answer. If it were him, he’d be doing everything he could to get his baby back as quickly as possible. She didn’t even seem to care.

“And what if we asked you not to?” Crowley looked squarely at her. 

“Excuse me?” She turned her full attention to the lawyer.

“What would it take for you to just walk away?” Crowley clarified. 

“Half.” She said without hesitation.

“What do you mean half?” Dean wondered. Confused, he looked at Crowley who was smiling. “Half of what?”

“Your inheritance Dean.” Crowley explained.

“It should have been mine anyway.” Lisa turned back to Dean. “I was your girlfriend, we could have been a family, but no, that old witch had to interfere. I should be the one living in the lap of luxury, not that asshole Castiel.” 

“You’re offering to sell me your son?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Don’t act like I’m some horrible person. You’re the one who said you’d give anything for him to be yours. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and I’ll sign my rights away.”

“And disappear.” Crowley added the stipulation. “You stay away and never bother them again.”

“That’s exactly what I need. A ton of money and a fresh start.” She smiled. “Besides I’m not really the raising kids type.”

Dean was shocked speechless as he listened to Lisa and Crowley make the shrewd deal. He couldn’t believe that anyone would sell their own child. What kind of mother would do that? How could anyone let Ben go back to someone like her? But was what he was about to do even legal? And the real question, did he care?

“Dean.” Crowley’s voice pulled him from his musings. “You do agree, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Dean said; he would have given it all to her if she’d asked for it, it was only money. 

“Good.” Crowley sent a text. “Naomi is on her way with the paperwork.”

“I’m not signing anything until I get paid.” Lisa said sternly.

“Clever girl.” Crowley commented.

“And it hasn’t been a year yet.”

“You needn’t worry about that. You will receive your payment today and I’ll give you exactly twenty four hours to leave town. Do we have a deal?” Crowley had come out from behind the desk to stand in front of her. He held out his hand and she shook it. He went to a safe in the back of the room and took out several stacks of money. He was tired of this hussy harassing his best friend and he had the means to put an end to it. “Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars.” He dropped the money onto the desk in front of her and her eyes lit up greedily as she ran her fingers over the smooth bills. “It’s yours. Take it.” The lawyer said. Lisa had just tucked it safely in her purse when the intercom buzzed.

“Mr. Crowley, a Naomi her to see you.” Abbadon’s voice called. 

“Send her in please.”

Naomi’s normally stern look was replaced by a softer one when she looked at Crowley, but it was only for a split second, then her features schooled. 

“So Ms. Braeden, I see you’ve finally decided to make a good decision.” She said bluntly.

“Just want what’s best for him.” Lisa shrugged.

“That would definitely be Dean and Castiel.” Naomi stated and Crowley agreed.

“Yeah yeah, they’re saints. Just give me the damn paper so I can get out of here.” Lisa signed her name to the document with flourish and handed it back; Crowley and Naomi both signed as well. “We done?” She asked.

“That’s everything we need from you.” Naomi confirmed.

“Have a nice life Lisa.” Dean said as she stood.

“You too Dean.” And just like that, she was out of his life. 

“Good riddance.” Crowley stated when the door closed behind her.

“I’ve never met a more uncaring woman.” Naomi agreed. “Castiel is definitely an upgrade for you.”

“In every way that there is.” Dean confirmed. 

“So would I be correct in assuming that I should start the adoption process?” Naomi asked with a smile, taking up the seat that Lisa had vacated.

“Yes!” Dean all but screamed. 

“Naomi and I will take care of the majority of it today.” Crowley told him. “You should go on home and inform your loving husband of the good news.”

“Crowley, man, I umm, I don’t know how to thank you.” Dean looked at his friend in awe. “Just saying it doesn’t seem like enough.”

“How about you start playing better pool. We have a tournament next month and I bloody want to win.” The lawyer grinned. Dean stood and pulled the shorter man into a quick hug. 

“And Naomi.” Dean turned to the woman. “I want to thank you too. We couldn’t have done this without you on our side.” She reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

“You and Castiel come by my office tomorrow and we’ll have all the paperwork ready for you to sign. But for now, Crowley’s right. You should get home and share this incredible news.”

“Later.” Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he rushed out to the Impala and sped home. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was still kind of in shock. Crowley really was the king of the deal; things couldn’t have gone better.

Cass’s car was in the driveway when he got there; he guessed he’d taken off early. He hurried inside the house and found Cass in the living room. Without a word he pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. It was several minutes later that he finally pulled back and looked into Cass’s eyes.

“It’s over Baby. He’s ours.” Dean gushed, shock wearing off and the full force of his excitement hitting. 

“Are you serious?” Cass’s eyes widened.

“One hundred percent.” Dean confirmed. 

“He’s really ours?” Dean could hear the excitement creeping into Cass’s voice and see the tension and worry wash off his face.

“Yeah Baby. Lisa gave him up. Crowley is with Naomi right now doing all the legal stuff.”

“Oh!” Cass’s hands flew to his mouth and pure joy shown in his eyes. “We get to keep him? Like forever?” 

“They’re starting the adoption paperwork as we speak. We have to go sign everything tomorrow.”

“This is more than I ever dreamed possible.” Cass, with a happy smile, led Dean over to the couch. “How?”

“Well.” Dean began. “I don’t know how else to describe what happened other than to tell you that Crowley bought him.”

“Explain.” Cass’s voice held confusion and anger.

“She told us she’d sign the papers and leave us alone if I gave her half of what Aunt Missouri left me.”

“That bitch.” Cass’s face turned red. “What kind of mother could even entertain that kind of notion?”

“She said she wasn’t the kid raising type.”

“Obviously.” Cass snorted. 

“Then Crowley just whipped out a quarter mill and handed it to her. I couldn’t believe what was happening, but I agreed to it.” Dean looked at his husband and began to worry; Cass’s face was unreadable. “You’re okay with this right?”

“Are you sure we can’t get into trouble for this?”

“Crowley knows what he’s doing; I trust him.” Dean assured. “Besides, this is completely unlinked to us. Crowley handed her cash, it’s not like we transferred that kind of money from our account to her. It’ll be her word against his and who are people going to believe; her or a respected lawyer with all the connections in the world and two reliable witnesses that will say it never happened.”

“So it’s really over?” The worry washed from Cass’s features and he pulled Dean into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it first, but I felt I had to take advantage before she backed out.”

“You did the right thing Love. Ben belongs with us. I too would have done anything to make that happen.”

“I can’t wait to tell everyone.” Dean grinned when he pulled back. “We should get the family together for dinner tonight.” He grabbed his phone and began dialing.


	9. Chapter 9

The adoption went smoothly; Crowley and Naomi making the process as easy as possible for them. When it was finalized, Dean and Cass threw a party for their family to celebrate; they combined it with their anniversary party. The two had happened within a week of each other.

The party was in full swing when there was a knock on the door and Cass went to answer it. He turned off the music when he returned.

“Dean.” He got his husband’s attention.

“Yeah Baby?”

“It would seem that I have one more anniversary gift for you.” From behind the door stepped someone Dean had never dreamed he’d see again.

“Sammy.” He breathed. Bobby took Ben so that Dean didn’t drop him in his shock.

“Hello Dean.” The other man sounded nervous.

“What are you doing here?” Dean couldn’t move; he was frozen in his spot as memories of the last time he’d seen the man washed over him. “I thought you never wanted to see me again.” His voice held no venom, only curiosity. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I made a mistake. I should never have kicked you out of my life. I was young and so very dumb.”

“Why are you here today of all days?” Dean questioned his brother, but looked at his husband. 

“Well I got a christmas card with a photo of your beautiful family and a letter from your husband telling me off. I realized how much I’ve missed and how much time I let slip by and I was ashamed of myself. Then I got an invitation to your anniversary party and I hopped on a plane. I came to beg for your forgiveness Dean.” Sam said in front of everyone.

“Perhaps.” Crowley spoke up. “We should all give the brothers some time alone.” He grabbed Naomi’s hand. 

“No.” Dean said, reluctant to be alone with a man he hadn’t seen in almost seven years. “Anything Sam has to say, he can say in front of my family.” All eyes were on Sam; everyone in that room knew how Sam had hurt Dean.

“Come in Sam. I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Cass said.

“Hello Sam.” Bobby, after handing Ben back to Dean, came up and shook his hand.

“Hey Uncle Bobby.” Sam was surprised to see the old man’s usual flannel replaced by a crisp gray dress shirt.

“This is my wife, Sheriff Jody Mills.” The woman shook his hand, giving him a hard look. How dare anyone treat her boy the way he had. Sam withered a little under her disapproving maternal stare. Bobby pulled her away, back to their seats.

“Crowley.” The man introduced himself without getting up.

“Crowley? Fergus Crowley?” Sam questioned.

“The one and only.” Crowley smirked.

“I’ve heard of you. You’re like the best lawyer in all of Kansas. You’ve never lost a case.” Sam was star struck. “What are you doing here?”

“Dean happens to be my best friend.”

“I...I see.” Sam stammered

“Naomi.” The woman next to Crowley said. “Director of social services.” Even she knew the story of Dean and Sam so she added her impressive job title to those floating around, doctor, lawyer, sheriff; people whom Sam had told Dean he could never interact with socially.

“Chuck. I’m Castiel’s dad.” Chuck just nodded to the man. He too considered Dean a son. 

“These are our children.” Cass had moved to Dean’s side and picked up their daughter. “Charlie and Ben.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Sam said softly, eyes finding his brother’s. “You have a lovely family Dean.” Dean nodded.

“What do you want Sam?”

“To be a part of it.” Sam’s eyes beseeching. “I’m so sorry Dean. You don’t know how much I missed you or how many times I thought about coming home. My stupid pride got in the way in the begining. Then the longer I was away, I convinced myself that you’d never forgive me, so why bother. But when I got that letter, it gave me hope again. So I swallowed every bit of pride I have and came to beg you to forgive me.” There were tears in Sam’s eyes when he finished. Dean just stared at him for a minute. “Dean?”

“I don’t know what to say.” Dean passed Ben to Chuck and started towards Sam.

“That you’ll give me a chance to earn your forgiveness.” Sam’s voice was pleading.

“I’ve always wanted you back in my life Sammy.” Dean pulled the taller man into a crushing hug.

“Oh god Dean. I’m so sorry.” Sam cried.

“Sammy.” Dean cried as well. They just held one another for a few minutes and there was not a dry eye in the room. “Cass.” Dean called, pulling back. Cass handed Charlie to Jody and was at Dean’s side in an instant. “This.” He said with an incredible amount of love and pride in his voice. “Is my incredible husband, who apparently set all this up.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Castiel.” Sam pulled him into a hug. “I don’t know how to thank you.” He whispered to the man.

“Don’t hurt him again.” It was an answer and a warning. Cass pulled away and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Sam grinned. “Be right back.” He raced out of the house.

“Cass.” Dean pulled him into a tight embrace. “How the hell did you pull this off?”

“I love you Dean. I would move heaven and earth to make you happy. I had a little help finding him.”

“You’re welcome.” Crowley said from across the room.

“You’re the best man.” Dean smiled at his friend. “And you.” He turned back to Cass and in a low voice said. “I’ll thank later.”

Sam was back and accompanying him was a beautiful blonde with a very swollen belly; she had to be eight months along.

“This is my wife, Jess.” He told the room. 

“Hi Jess.” Went up from the room.

“And this.” He placed his hand on her stomach. “Is little Mary.”

“I’m so happy to finally meet you.” Jess pulled Dean into a hug and he hugged back.

“Jess and Mary are another reason I came. I want my baby to grow up with a real family, like the one you tried to give me. I was just too stupid to see it then. I want her to know her uncles and cousins. I want to know my niece and nephew. But most importantly, I want to know my brother.”

“I’d love for you to be a part of our lives Sammy.” The brothers embrace again.

The two are welcomed into the fold and it’s Jess that helps Cass get Ben and Charlie off to sleep. 

“We’ll get together tomorrow for brunch around eleven and have a nice long talk.” Dean told Sam. The party had lasted well into the night and Sam and Jess were the last ones to leave.

“Looking forward to it Dean.” Sam said as they walked out.

Dean closed the door and turned towards Cass.

“You just keep making my life more amazing with every day that passes.” He pulled him into his arms and their lips find one anothers. “I love you Cass. With everything that I am, forever. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” 

“I think we’re both pretty lucky.” Cass said and they kissed again.

Dean knew in that moment that life didn’t get any better than this.


End file.
